The invention relates to visored caps and the like, such as masks, and a blank for forming the cap of a single sheet of flexible material.
An object of the present invention is to provide a visored cap and the like, and blank therefor which is inexpensive to make and, therefore, is disposable even after one use. Thusly, the visored cap or mask can be distributed for free, or sold at a minimum cost to the purchaser which makes it ideal for advertisers to promote their product or service, or promote a sporting event, or to fans attending a sporting event to show their team loyalty.
Visor caps made of a blank of flexible sheet material are, per se, known. Various examples of such caps and blanks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,758 issued on Dec. 27, 1921 to W. A. Carleton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,805 issued on Sept. 14, 1937 to J. P. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,436 issued on Aug. 18, 1942 to J. MM. Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,097 issued on Mar. 13, 1951 to G. R. Lucas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,791 issued on Apr. 9, 1957 to A. T. Linney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,743 issued on June 30, 1961 to G. B. Wagenfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,367 issued on Apr. 21, 1981 to Lenny Herrin, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,910 issued on June 9, 1987 to Leroy Rosasco.